


A much needed break

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Series: Awkward dorks in love [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan has been stuck in her room for hours, responding to letters from nobles. Cullen decides that it's time for her to relax. Unfortunately their time together is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A much needed break

**Author's Note:**

> jennybot221, your wonderful prompt has already been filled, but this also meets some of the criteria. I feel like we have some kind of smut mind meld. Hope you'll like this.

Alissa scrubbed a palm over her face and yawned. Her wrist was cramped, her eyes were tired, and she was bored out of her mind. She's been mostly good about filing reports from her travels, but her correspondence was another matter entirely - unanswered letters from nobles and merchants have been piling up on her desk for some time.

Trevelyan knew she's gone too far when she put another parchment on a small mountain of others just like it, and the whole thing toppled over, spreading over the floor in waves. With a tremulous sigh, she bent down and gathered all the papers, putting them in smaller, neat stacks. It was high time she responded to them.

Several long hours later, the piles didn't seem to have shrunk much. Alissa desperately needed a break, but her sense of responsibility wouldn't permit her to stop, since she was so shamefully behind on her duties.

When she heard the doors opening downstairs she felt herself smiling. Whoever that was, she'd be glad to assist them in any way, if it meant that she'd have a valid reason for putting of managing the tedious correspondence.

Her smile only widened when she saw that it was Cullen who came to save her from writing another fifteen titles, twenty middle names and fifty terms of respect.

"You haven't been out of your chambers since breakfast, love. What's keeping you so busy?" he asked, striding over to her desk.

"All of this." Trevelyan grabbed letters with both hands and waved them dramatically in the air.

Cullen winced in sympathy. If anyone could understand, it would be Cullen. And Varric. His avoidance of the Merchant's Guild letters was even more impressive than Cullen and Alissa's accomplishments.

"I know I should be doing this more regularly," Trevelyan admitted, "but it's just so mind-meltingly boring."

Cullen stepped around the desk, and stood behind her chair, putting his hands on her shoulders, and beginning to massage her muscles.

"You're very tense," he observed.

"I've been stuck here for a so long, annoyed and uncomfortable, it's no wonder my muscles are tight as bowstrings. You are working wonders though."

Alissa closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head against Cullen's torso, focusing on enjoying the firm pressure of his fingers on her tired flesh, and pushing back the thoughts of how much work she had ahead of her.

"That's exactly what I needed. Thank you," she murmured happily.

"Always glad to help."

Trevelyan noticed that with every pass, Cullen's fingers were dipping a bit lower, at first just brushing over her collarbones, then getting further, touching the tops of her breasts. Smirking to herself, she waited for what he was going to do next, interested to see how far he was going to take this.

She gasped when finally Cullen grasped her breasts fully.

"So that's what you came for, huh?" she teased.

"I came to see why you were shut in your room, and now I'm on a mission to get you to relax," Cullen responded, toying with her hardened nipples.

"Distracting me from my duties. What happened to your work ethic, Commander?"

"I do believe you will work better without all that tension, Your Worship," he answered smoothly.

"I can see your point. Proceed."

Alissa was surprised when he immediately let go of her breasts and moved away. Curiously, she opened her eyes, and saw Cullen push her chair a bit back and kneel down before her.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing pants today," he told her, grabbing the material of her dress and pulling it up slowly.

Trevelyan felt her legs open on instinct. She used to be shy about this, but now she did not experience any insecurity when Cullen positioned himself between her spread thighs.

There was nothing quite like the sweet anticipation of what was to come, as Cullen's fingers trailed up her legs, baring her to him. For a brief moment she wondered if the doors were locked, but that worry was gone in a flash when Cullen pressed the slippery silk of the skirt into her hands to prevent it from falling back into place.

A thrill went through her as her smalls were being pulled down. Cullen left her sheer stockings on, running his hands over them. Alissa bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. He never said it out loud, but he didn't need to - she knew he had a particular affinity for her wearing them. On her last trip to Val Royeux she bought quite a few new pairs. She had the distinct impression that the merchant was leering behind his lacquered mask, but it was worth it.

As soon as her smalls were off, Cullen's face was buried between her legs. He was not teasing her now, for which she was grateful. His tongue was tracing tight circles over her bundle of nerves. One of Trevelyan's hands let go of the dress, instead tangling in Cullen's hair, her nails scraping over his scalp. For his part Cullen grabbed her ass with both hands, tilting her hips for a better angle.

A moan broke on Alissa's lips at the sound of the doors opening downstairs. She grabbed at Cullen's hair more firmly, trying to tug him up, but he was unresponsive to her non-verbal cue, only crawling further under the desk.

Panic and excitement warred inside Trevelyan. She didn't want to get caught, but there was not much she could do at this point, so she  let go of her dress, letting it fall over Cullen, and leaned forward, her arms on the desk. Cullen didn't stop his ministrations. She was torn between wanting him to stop and being grateful that he kept going.

"Lady Inquisitor, lady Josephine..." the Diplomat's servant started. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Alissa tried to school her features into a neutral expression, which probably meant that she looked like she was grimacing. She was never good at hiding her feelings.

"Fine, fine," she assured dismissively. "I'm just busy."

She felt, more than heard Cullen's chuckle against her flesh, making her shiver slightly. She nudged his shoulder with her knee in retribution.

"Lady Josephine wants to talk to you about your itinerary for the expedition into the Emerald Graves," the servant told her, looking a bit disconcerted by the Inquisitor's strange behavior.

"I'll be with her presently. I just have to finish something."

There was another inaudible chuckle between her legs followed by Cullen sucking on her nub, which made Trevelyan feel precariously close to her peak. It was too soon, she couldn't let it happen now, with the servant present. She had to stave off her pleasure until the girl left.

"There's also the matter of Duke Leclerc."

The servant was as relentless at her task as Cullen was at his, and it was driving Alissa crazy.

"I'll... I'm..." she stuttered when she felt a finger push into her. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. "I'm coming shortly. I need a moment." The words sounded breathless even to her own ears. She hope she sounded exasperated and not aroused.

She was close, so so close... If the servant didn't leave soon, the Inquisitor was sure to lose her mind.

"Naturally." The girl bowed and turned to leave. Trevelyan was ready to sing for joy, but then the servant turned back around. "Have you perchance seen Commander Cullen, my lady?" she asked.

The said Commander gave a long, broad lick to her sex, and Alissa just shook her head vigorously, too far gone for words, her fists clenched tightly on the desk, as she held on for the remnants of her control.

The servant bowed again, and went down the stairs. As soon as the doors clicked shut, Cullen added another finger, curling it, and Trevelyan sobbed in relief as she finally let go and came. She's been on the edge for what seemed an eternity, so it felt cataclysmic as her body finally shook and her mind was filled with sheer pleasure. At last she fell back on her chair, panting lightly.

Cullen climbed from under her dress and smiled at her smugly.

"Well, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing," Trevelyan told him, a bit amused and a bit surprised. Although come to think of it, their encounters in the war room, chantry and library all had an element of danger of discovery in them. At the same time, this was a bit different, a bit more.

"I... didn't know that either. I'm not sure what came over me. I was afraid of being caught, but I just couldn't stop. I can never rest until I know that you've had your pleasure. Are you very mad at me?" he asked, sounding worried and contrite as he got up to his feet.

"I probably should be. It was very risky and could've ended in huge embarrassment, but in the end the girl was none the wiser, and it was... Maker, it was so intense..."

"So you're not mad?" Cullen tried to make sure.

"No, I'm not." Alissa cupped his cheek reassuringly. "But I think we shouldn't repeat that."

"You're right. I'm not sure I would have the nerve to do it on purpose. I didn't lock the doors because I didn't think we'd be doing... that. From now on I'll be always locking them, just in case."

"Good plan." Trevelyan got up. "Your turn," she added with a smirk.

"My..."?" Cullen didn't seem to get it for a moment. "Oh. No. You don't have to," he said as comprehension dawned on him.

"I'm not letting you walk into the main hall like this." Alissa gestured to Cullen's tented breeches.

"I have my coat. I can just walk quickly to my tower..."

"If you keep talking like this someone might think you don't like blowjobs," Trevelyan told him, quirking her brow.

"I do, I do," Cullen protested fervently, making Alissa laugh. "But this was about you relaxing, so you don't need to do anything for me."

"When I'll be gone on another mission you'll be forced to take things into your own hands, so while I'm still here, let me do that for you. You need more memories to keep you warm at night."

Trevelyan circled him and gently pushed at his chest. If he wanted to resist, she wouldn't have been able to force him to comply, cut Cullen obediently fell into Alissa's chair. Trevelyan stepped between his thighs, and bent down to kiss him on the mouth, still tasting herself there. Cullen grabbed her hips, trying to pull her into his lap, but Alissa valiantly resisted.

"We don't have much time," she told him, pulling away and sinking to her knees.

"We never do." Cullen sighed.

"But we make the best of it," Trevelyan told him with a smile.

She went for his belt, feeling a shiver go up her spine at the sound of the metal buckle clicking as it slipped free. That sound never ceased to delight her - it always meant that she was about to do something wicked. Cullen let out a shuddering breath, and Alissa grinned up at him. If she could, she would make him wait for it, teasing relentlessly, loving his needful reactions, but they were pressed for time.

Trevelyan pulled at the fastenings of his breeches with practiced ease, and soon had his hard cock in her hand. The sight of it used to be daunting, but now Alissa had experience, and felt excited at the prospect of bringing her lover pleasure. Without hesitation she took him into her mouth, going as deep as she could. Cullen's gasp made her smile around his length. Holding the base of his cock with one hand, Trevelyan started establishing a steady rhythm, her lips moving up and down his shaft. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cullen's knuckles turning white as he held the arms of the chair in a vice grip.

The sound of the doors opening made them both jump up in shock. Their eyes met, and Cullen's were full of panic. Trevelyan almost let go of him - they've just decided not to do such things, and yet she remained exactly as she was. Turnabout was fair play, after all. Wasn't it fair and just that Cullen should experience the same thing he put her through?

Winking at him, she slowly pulled up, giving him the illusion that he was going to get his way, gave the head of his cock a quick lick, and then swallowed him back down again. Cullen's eyes widened even further and his cheeks turned a bright pink. Just like she did before, he had no choice but to slump over the desk, covering her with his body.

"Lady Inq..." This time it was a different servant, a man. "Commander Cullen?" He sounded surprised to find him there.

"Yes?" Cullen's voice was remarkably even, all things considered. Alissa had to remedy that, so she pulled back, only sucking at the tip of his cock and flicking her tongue out to tease him further. She immediately felt him shudder, which filled her with satisfaction. Again, she did not want to get caught, but the whole situation was incredibly exciting, even more so now that she was the one under the desk. She could understand why Cullen didn't want to stop when he was in her place.

"Where is the Inquisitor?" the servant asked.

"I don't know." Cullen's voice was still too steady, imperious even. Just minutes before she was in his position, stammering nervously, and now he was calm. If she were asked that same question, Trevelyan would probably try and explain herself by making up a story about delivering reports, but Cullen kept his answers short, acting like he had every right to be where he was, which discouraged further questions. It was strangely hot. Alissa returned to bobbing her head, tempting her gag reflex, rewarded with the feeling of Cullen's cock twitching.

"I hate to be a bother, Commander," the servant started timidly, "but do you have any idea where she might be? Lady Leliana wants to discuss the matter of Duke Leclerc. It's rather urgent."

Alissa chuckled involuntarily. That Duke was causing them quite a bit of trouble. Her action must have caught Cullen off guard because he groaned quite loudly.

"I do apologize, Commander. I will not be disturbing you further."

There was the sound of footsteps quickly retreating. Cullen succeed where Trevelyan failed - the servant mistook his excitement for annoyance, and left him alone. Cullen gasped dramatically, falling back in the chair, which Alissa found a bit funny. She couldn't quite contain it, making some kind of sound of amusement, which forced another strangled groan from her Commander.

"Love, I'm about to..." His next words were lost as Trevelyan run her tongue on the underside of his cock. She was well prepared for his almost instantaneous relies, and swallowed quickly as he begun to come, panting loudly.

When he was done, Alissa pulled away, getting up, and perching on the edge of the desk. Cullen's eyes looked unfocused when he opened them.

"Quite something, isn't it?" Trevelyan observed, picking up a letter and dabbing at the corner of her mouth with it. "Do you think Marquise..." she looked at the top of the page to check, "...du Lack, would be very scandalized if he knew I got  come on his letter?"

"Oresians. You never know with them. It might be just his thing. But as far as I'm concerned we can just pile all those letters on the bed and fuck on them before sending them," Cullen declared fiercely, rearranging his clothing.

Alissa grinned at him. She loved it when he cursed, when all the layers of propriety were stripped away from him, and all that remained were his baser instincts.

"I do think they would wonder why the letters are so crumpled. And stained. Not to mention that Josie would never allow such a thing to be let out into the world. But I like the way you're thinking. Fuck those letters."

Cullen shivered a bit at her words.

"Yes, Josephine should not be put through that," he agreed, getting up.

"Before we go off to work, I want you to know that  I wouldn't chance it again, but I'm happy we did... this. Whatever that was," Trevelyan told him, getting to her feet as well. "It was exhilarating."

"You wanted me to have memories - I certainly won't forget that." Cullen chuckled. "I'm also glad, but now, after the tables have turned, so to speak, I understand you better. Being the one who has to interact with an intruder is much more stressful. Even if the reward is quite gratifying, I wouldn't want a repeat performance."

"Agreed. With the two of us alone in a room all sorts of things can happen, so all doors must be locked in the future."

Alissa didn't even try to restrain herself, and instead got up on her toes and kissed Cullen. His enthusiastic response made her lose her balance, falling back on the desk, making the letters fly in all directions.

"I'm so sorry." Cullen looked positively crestfallen when he saw what happened. He tried to extricate himself from Trevelyan's arms, but she held him fast, laughing, and going for another kiss. When she finally let go of him, Cullen immediately kneeled, and started gathering the parchments. The Inquisitor followed to help.

"And here we are again - on our knees under the desk. Everything comes full circle," Trevelyan observed with a smirk, stacking the letters in her hands. "Do you know what the whole Duke Leclerc matter is about? I'm quite curious, since it was important enough to warrant two interruptions."

"Oh. That." Cullen looked up at the ceiling, and sighed in clear exasperation. "Some of our soldiers who were passing the Duke's estate are very fond of nug meat, and they've shot a few of his pets. They had no idea that they were carefully bred, award winning nugs. The Duke demands that this 'barbaric crime' must be punished, and his 'unimaginable, horrendously painful lose' be somehow recompensed."

He didn't even need to make air quotes with his fingers, Alissa heard the sarcasm in this voice.

"If they're so important, why weren't the nugs in cages?" she demanded, depositing a batch of letters on the desk.

"They must 'feel ze wind on zeir tiny faces'," Cullen explained, imitating an Orlesian accent, and grabbing parchments in a very aggressive manner.

"Wait. He's here? You've talked to him?" Trevelyan asked, looking at Cullen in confusion.

"No. I just... It's what was in his letter. I made up his voice, but he has to sound like that. He just has to."

Trevelyan laughed.

"I'm sure he does, love, I'm sure." She patted his hand affectionately. "So what's your solution to that crisis?"

"Send him some money and a half-hearted apology," Cullen told her, moving away to reach the letters that drifted the farthest.

"And do you have any idea what Leliana and Josie want to do?"

"Leliana will probably offer to buy him new nugs and assassinate his enemies, and Josephine will maybe, I don't know, marry him off to some nug-farm-heiress."

"Are there nug-farm-heiresses?"

"It's Orlais. Who knows. If there is one, Josephine is sure to find her."

Cullen put the last letters on her desk, got up on his feet and helped the Inquisitor up.

"This will be an interesting war table meeting. I just can't believe that all of this," she indicated them, the desk, and the doors, "happened because of some nugs."

"Now I'm not sure if I should reprimand our soldiers or pay for their mead in the tavern."

"A mysterious benefactor paying for their drinks couldn't hurt."

They both grinned.

Some days later, the Commander and Inquisitor were observing as a small group of soldiers cheered loudly at their good luck. They had no idea who or why was paying, but they could not refuse a free drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There have been so many great stories with under the desk blow jobs, but I haven't seen any with under the desk cunnilingus (there wasn't even a tag for it), and I needed to change that. If you do know of another fic with under the desk cunnilingus, let me know. I'd love to read it.
> 
> It feels like I haven't posted anything here in a long time. I've been stepping out with Fallout kink meme. Coming back to AO3 from LJ feels so right. Rich text, no character limit, no stupid puzzles to prove my humanity, and the ability to correct any shameful mistakes I might've overlooked - I've been taking those things for granted for too long. If you see any shameful mistakes, tell me - I want to make them right.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. [my tumblr, if you swing that way](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-or-the-tiger.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
